A relative of Snape's!
by edvy8
Summary: The students are shocked to find that there is not only one Snape but another. Though it's strange that his relative looks nothing or acts like him. What does Snape's relative have to hide? Also will Harry Potter be able to handle another Snape and the fact that an escaped prisoner from Azkaban is after him? What is this strange power that Snape's relative has learned? OC character
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Vy: "Hello everyone! This will be my first Harry Potter fic. So I would I appreciate you being kind and don't flame me." Bows

Envy rolls eyes: "Jeez don't need to be kind to them. All they need to do is review your damn story."

Vy glares: "Don't say that! Just ignore the palmtree people. He's just PMSing."

Envy snarls: "STOP CALLING ME THAT GOD DAMMIT!" Chases after Vy.

Edward sighs: "Anyway Edvy doesn't own Harry Potter or the characters or anything from Fullmetal Alchemist. Envy and I will occasionally be in this fic, just not a lot unless decides to change that." Waves then goes off to stop Envy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In London at night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gasp! Gasp! Gasp! Running was heard in the alleys as a young person was breathing heavily. The person had silver hair that reached to his shoulders which was a bit messy from running. They were about the height of 5' 4" and was wearing dark clothes, the shirt having a dragon eating it's own tail and was wearing a trench coat over it that reached to his ankles. They were also wearing baggy pants that covered his black and white converse. They leaned against the wall of a dark alley as they tried to catch their breath after all the running the person did.

Though the young person jumped when they heard a 'crack'! in front of them. Two people in cloaks appeared and one of them was a woman while the other was a man. The woman looked strict but was also looking a bit annoyed and fatigued. She wore square spectacles on the bridge of her nose, emphasizing her sharp eyes. Her hair was in a tight bun and wasn't a hair out of place.

The man had black shoulder length hair and dark eyes that showed he was very annoyed. He wore a cloak over his own dark clothing; he was also scowling at the young person.

He growled, "Enough of this foolish game Silver! You are to have already been to Hogwarts the last two years but have been avoiding the letters the headmaster has sent you for you to attend. Then you start to be on the run from us."

The young person now known as 'Silver' glared. "Like I want to even freaking go to that bloody school! You can tell your 'precious' headmaster that he can shove all these stupid attempts of sending me there up his arse!"

The woman gasped and sputtered, "Young man! Don't you go saying such disrespectful things about Dumbledore!"

Silver rolled his grey eyes and snorted. "Like I give a damn onna." Then he turned to the man and smirked. "Anyway, you know how I am, don't you Uncle?"

The man grimaced, "Unfortunately, I do. Though be it as it may," he himself smirked, "You have no choice in the matter about going now because now, I order you as your guardian, that you are to attend Hogwarts as a student, do I make myself clear?" He waited for his answer, smug that his relative would listen when ordered to.

Silver snarled, knowing he couldn't disobey no matter how much he wanted to. He grudgingly bowed and growled, "Yes…Uncle Severus." Then cursing as he realized what he had to also do. "The Colonel is not going to like the paperwork for this."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To be Continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ed sighs: "Since Vy is still being chased around by Envy, I would like to ask you people to please review so that Vy can get started on the next chapter as soon as he can." Waves and tries to find Envy and Vy, hopefully alive.


	2. Diagon Alley and Dementer

Chapter 1

Vy: "Hope you all enjoyed that little prologue and now we begin the actual fic and story." Bows.

Envy rolls eyes: "Just get on with it so we can just read and review if it sucks or not."

Vy glares and storms off.

Edward glares: "That was a little harsh Envy."

Envy shrugs: "He'll get over it eventually."

Edward sighs: "Anyway Edvy doesn't own Harry Potter, the characters or anything from Fullmetal Alchemist besides Silver. Please review and tell us what you think." Waves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Diagon Alley~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"….Why did I agree to this again?"

"Because I had ordered you to."

Silver groaned as he was going through the streets of Diagon Alley with his Uncle Severus Snape. He was to be looking for all his school supplies for his third year of Hogwarts even though it was his first time setting foot in it. He sighed as Snape and him went into Gringotts to get some money from Silver's vault for his books. He grumbled, "I don't see why I have to go."

Snape just give him a dry look. "Really? So not only were you eligible to attend, you were also to be simply gifted with extraordinary abilities along with two of your so called friends in the military, am I correct?" Silver glared at him which in turn made Snape look smug. The made it to Silver's vault in the carts, being escorted by a goblin by the name Rootwork.

Rootwork responded with a smirk, "Here you are sirs. This is the vault." Silver looked up to see a big vault with the numbers 489. The goblin waved his hand and the vault opened to show an enormous amount of Galleons , Sickles, and Knuts and all the like including family treasures.

Silver rolled his eyes. "Of course they would give me this amount the show offs," he muttered as he shoved some Galleons, Sickles and Knuts in a pouch of his then quickly exited it, not wanting to look at his vault anymore.

Snape just looked around the vault and simply stated, "Quite an amount of money for a child, don't you think?" Silver snorted and went back into the cart, followed by Snape and Rootwork after he had enchanted the vault shut. The two left Gringotts and proceeded to look for school supplies. They entered Olivanders and waited. Then an old man with graying hair appeared from among the shelves of wands.

He greeted, "Ah Severus it has been too long." Then the man turned his gaze to Silver and smiled. "You must be Silver Snape. I remember your parents' wands very well. You look just like your mother though I hope you are better behaved than she was when she was your age." This made Silver smirk, knowing he was a little more bearable than his Banshee of a witch of a mother. "Even your father was a bit of a troublemaker at your age as well. Seemed fit that they would get together and had you." Olivander then turned his focus back on Snape, "So I suppose you're here for a wand for your nephew?"

"Certainly Olivander. I want what is best for my nephew so he can learn to practice magic," Snape stated.

Olivander nodded and went through the shelves and came back with a wand. "Dragon heartstring, Unicorn hair, Eleven inches, flexible and brittle." He handed it to Silver who simply waved it and made a window crack. Olivander pursed his lips, "Not that one I suppose." He took the wand back and went back through the shelves. It took an hour to go through a full shelve of wands and they were still unsuccessful of finding Silver's wand. "My my, a tricky wizard." Despite saying this Olivander looked like he was having fun. Then he stopped and muttered, "Maybe…that wand." He went in the far back of the shelves and pulled out a dusty old box with cobwebs all over it. He blew the dust off it and took out a black and green wand. He then handed it to Silver. "Basilisk fang and Griffin hair, Twelve inches, firm and stubborn."

Silver took it and felt a cold rush through him as the wand lit up and green sparks flew around him then stopped. Olivander looked at him strangely. "Curious. Very curious." Silver looked at him, bored and questionably. "What's curious?"

Olivander shook his head. "That wand has been here since I first opened this shop and no one seemed to be able to wield it before. It is also impossible how such two great enemies of one another to be in the same wand without clashing together. So you must have a great power to be able to wield it Mister Silver." Silver rolled his eyes then gave Olivander 40 gold Galleons for the wand. When Olivander looked at him confused for being paid so much, Silver muttered, "Since it was here for so long, that I might as well give you extra for this wand." Then he left with Snape following shortly afterward.

They soon went into Flourish and Blotts and the assistant welcomed them both. "How may I be of help gentlemen?"

Silver looked at his list of books and said, "I need a copy of Standard Book of Spells, Grade Three, Intermediate Transfiguration, Advanced Potions," he noticed his Uncle look pleased as he heard this, "I also need Unfogging the Future, and the Monster Book of Monsters." He looked up to see the assistant looked pale as he said the last one. Then he saw a man, maybe the manager growl, "Out of the way." He put on some gloves and headed to a cage filled with Monster Books with a cane. He watched as the man tried to get a Monster Book but they just kept snapping at him. "Damn bloody books." Before the man did anything else, Silver walked forward and reached into the cage. "Young man! Wai-!" Though when Silver put his hand in, the books suddenly stopped moving and one just hesitantly went to him.

Silver took it out and raised a brow questionably as he went to the counter leaving the manager there, baffled. The assistant then broke out of her daze and gave him his others books and so on paid for them then both of them left. Snape looked at Silver curious. "May I ask how you were able to just pick out a book calmly, nephew?"

Silver shrugged, "I just reached in and the books just suddenly stopped. Some animals do that around me, especially dangerous ones. Never had a pet because of mother's allergies though." They walked through Diagon Alley and went in the Magical Menagerie and saw lots of creatures inside. He looked at Snape confused. "You said you never had a pet, well Hogwarts let's you keep one either it be an owl, toad, or cat." Silver blinked and looked around the creatures. Though he was quite fond of seeing a phoenix being born from its' ashes. He was surprised when another came to land on his shoulder. He smiled and raised a finger to pet its head while the phoenix nuzzled it. "Quite a good pet to choose, nephew." He immediately stopped smiling and snorted at Snape then went off to the owner to buy his phoenix.

He looked at the Phoenix and thought of a name. He then said, "How about 'Blaze'? Would you like that?" The phoenix just nuzzled his cheek making him smirk. He let the phoenix stay on his shoulder, not wanting to put him in a cage. They looked around the shops some more, getting him some ingredients for potions, a cauldron, brass scales and other items he would need for Hogwarts.

Once he was sure that they had everything he needed, they stopped near the Leaky Cauldron. Silver then said simply, "Now that there isn't anything else I need, you can go Uncle. I'm going to stay here."

Snape narrowed his eyes at his nephew wondering if he should just order him to stay at Hogwarts so he could make sure he doesn't wonder off. He pursed his lips, "Is that right? Now why should I let you stay here when I can just order you to stay at Hogwarts where I can make sure I can keep an eye on you?" Silver glared at him and growled.

"Because I would like to have some breathing room without you bugging me before I go to Hogwarts tomorrow!" He was irritated enough since he was being forced to even go to Hogwarts and he did not want to deal with his Uncle also. Without another word, he stormed into the Leaky Cauldron and asked a man named 'Tom' if he could have a room. Once he did, he lugged up all his things up the stairs and right when he got in his room did he slam it shut and locked it. He groaned as he landed back on his bed, rubbing his face. Blaze flew up onto the top of the dresser and began cleaning his feathers.

Silver sighed as he stared up at his ceiling. _'I am so going to hate going there. Especially if I see __him__ there.'_ He closed his eyes and fell asleep, knowing he had to get up early so he can get on the Hogwarts express tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day at King's Cross~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Silver pushed his cart full of his school supplies through the train's station while Blaze was on his shoulder. He got a few strange looks from both his hair and Blaze. He ignored them as he looked for platform nine and three quarters. He found nine and ten and was about to go through the gate when he saw other people doing it first. He rolled his eyes as he waited impatiently for them to already pass through. He then glowered when he saw a boy with glasses and black hair pass through the gate with an older man.

'_Great I saw him.'_ He then pushed his cart through the wall and headed towards the gate. As he was getting his luggage inside the train he couldn't help hear what the man and the boy were talking about.

"Promise me, Harry that whatever happens-"

"Why would I go looking for someone I know wants to kill me?"

"Swear to me that whatever you may hear-"

"Arthur, quickly!"

Silver was a bit curious of what the two were talking about. Though he didn't have much time to ponder it as he heard the steam billowing from the train as it started to move. He jumped on and moved through the corridors to find a compartment. He found too many that were already filled with students. He rolled his eyes as he went searching for another one. He stopped when he saw three boys enter a compartment and got curious and looked in. He saw again the black haired boy named 'Harry' and two other people, one a girl and the other a boy. He didn't observe them long as he watched the three who had just entered.

"Well look who it is, Potty and the Weasel." Silver heard the other two boys' chuckle trollishly. "I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley. Did your mother die of shock?"

Silver saw the red haired boy get up but Harry managed to stop him jumping the blond. He on the other hand, grabbed the blond and shoved him back out into the corridor. He smirked as he saw a dumbfounded look on his face. "I believe they didn't want you there so why don't you do us a favor and scat, you little rat." The other two boys crackled their knuckles and tried to lung at him. Silver gave a dry look and clapped his hands and placed them on the floor and blue lightning shot up in the air for a few seconds. The floor swallowed the two boys' feet and threw them down the hall along with the blond. He smirked as they grunted and saw the blond runaway down the hall with the other two following.

"Bloody hell! How did you do that?!" Silver looked back and gave the three a bored look and just shrugged.

"Just learned it. It's called Alchemy." Then he saw the girl give him a confused look. "But Alchemy is a forgotten art. It's just a way to turn dirt into gold."

Silver smirked at her description. "Actually, it's very well known in Amestris and lots of people are able to perform it. Wizards just don't know how to do it without getting it confused with this so called 'wish washy magic' of theirs." His smirk grew more as he saw the girl blush and the two boys' chuckle a bit. He looked around the compartment to see another person but they were covered in a cloak and appeared to be….sleeping? He shrugged and was about to walk off until he was stopped by a "Wait!" Silver looked back to see the red haired boy and Harry staring at him. "What?"

They both looked at each other and the red headed boy grinned, "You can stay here if you want. Anyone who messes with Malfoy is welcome." Silver blinked. So that was a Malfoy, huh? Pathetic little boy if I say so myself. He must've said this aloud when the two burst out laughing. He even saw the girl frown slightly but looked a bit happy.

"Blimey, now you're definitely staying!" He refocused on the boy and shrugged and shoved his luggage on top of the compartment along with Blaze's cage while Blaze flew onto one of the seats. He paid no attention to the three who were staring in awe at Blaze. Once he sat down next to the red haired boy, a hand shot out in front of him to shake. He looked to whose hand it was and found it to be Harry. "I'm Harry Potter, though I reckon you've already know of me," Harry introduced.

Silver shrugged. "Yeah, you're the so called 'The Boy who Lived'. Sorry to say but if you really had defeated Voldemort than we wouldn't still be talking about him, correct?" He looked at the three seeing they were all staring at him in shock. He raised a brow questionably, "What? Did I say something wrong?"

The red haired boy gasped, "Said something wrong! Are you mad?! Why'd you say 'You-Know-Who's' name! You're just-! Blimey!"

Silver shrugged once more. "Don't see the big deal. Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort and just to make things less tense, Moldyshorts or Moldyfarts." This made the two boys' burst out laughing while the girl looked at them, disappointed.

She stuck out her hand for Silver to shake. She smiled politely, "Pleasure to meet you. My name's Hermione Granger." Silver shook her hand and stared curiously at her. She got confused at his staring and asked, "Is something wrong?"

Letting go of her hand, Silver asked curious, "By any chance were you raised by muggles?" The three tensed while the red haired boy looked at him, suspicious. "What? I'm only asking. I have a friend who's like her and she just reminded me of him." This made them relax and he finally figured out the problem. "You thought I would insult her, didn't you?" They nodded. Silver sighed as he shook his head. "That's stupid. Don't know why we have to discriminate people like her so rudely and disrespectful. If you ask me, you're doing us a favor. Purebloods need to be kicked off their thrones and onto their arses as they are pelleted with stink pellets."

The boys' laughed again while Hermione smiled as she blushed a bit at the compliment. The red head stuck out his hand as well which was shaking still from laughing so hard. "R-Ron Weasley. Great to meet you, mate." Silver smirked as he shook hands with him then let go as he leaned back against his seat.

Though he grew annoyed when the three were staring at him. He frowned. "What?"

Ron stared at him, waiting. "Well? What's your name?"

Silver raised a brow and sighed. "Once I tell you, you're going to kick me out of the compartment or at least the window." The three stared at him confused as he took a deep breath and let it out, "….I'm Silver S-" Before he could finish, train was slowing down to a stop. The four were confused.

Hermione checked her watch. "We can't be there yet."

Ron then asked, "So why've we stopping?"

Harry looked outside the compartment while Silver was also curious of what happened. He looked outside the window to it was still dark then the train lurched to a stop knocking Harry and Silver back on the seats. Then the lights in the train suddenly went off, leaving them in darkness.

Silver went to the door as he held up his hands slightly to look through it again while Ron was the one to press a hand against the glass of the window. Silver looked through the corridors and saw nothing. _'That's odd.'_ He looked back at the others and watched shocked as the window was frosting over and it was getting colder in the room. "I think something's boarding." Then the train lurched once again scaring the three while Silver turned back towards the door. He then saw a cloaked figure coming towards them and widened his eyes then snarled.

The three looked at their new friend in shock and surprise as he stepped backward and blocked them with his body. Silver growled, "Get out of here!" They looked at the door and saw a ghostly, cloaked figure there at the doorway and a scabbing, dead hand was on the frame of the door. The figure had its' hood over its face, hiding it from view. It drew a long, slow, rattling breath, as though it were trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings.

An intense cold over came everyone especially Silver and Harry. Silver was then shocked when he saw Harry fall off his seat and he struggled to stay on his feet as he glared at the thing. He whipped out his wand as he panted, "Get out…of here…you damn…dementor!" The now so called 'dementor' moved its sight from Harry to Silver and took another rattling breath. Silver staggered as flashes appeared before his face.

"_I don't want to side with him!"_

"_You'll do as I say, you brat!" _

"_Like hell am I helping him!" _

"_You will help him whether or not you want to!" _

Then he heard painful screaming as well as a searing pain in his left forearm. He fell to one knee as he clutched his head in pain in one hand while he still pointed his wand at the dementor. He smirked, "You think that was my worst memory….I had worse…you damn specter…." The dementor came closer to him as it grabbed him by the throat as it lowered its head towards Silver.

Silver ignored the cold, scabbing hand on his throat as he fought to hold his smirk on his face though didn't wait long when a sudden white mist shot towards the dementor. The dementor released him, making him fall back on the floor. He tried to keep his eyes open but failed and went unconscious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Few minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"….You think he's alright?"

"Don't know….I'm surprised he stood up to that 'thing'."

"More than that! He was mocking the thing! I swear he's a lunatic for doing that!"

"Quiet! I think he's waking up."

Silver groaned as he blinked his eyes open and saw the train was moving and the lights were back on. He ignored the hands that tried to push him back down when he sat up. "What happened? Where's the dementor?"

Hermione looked at him worried but answered, "Professor Lupin woke up and stopped the dementor before it tried to do anything to you. He did some kind of spell." Silver wiped his forehead as he felt sweat on it on his forearm.

"Never mind that!" Then he felt a punch on his shoulder. "What were you thinking, you idiot! You nearly gave us a heart attack when you were insulting that thing like it was no big deal! You a nut or something?!" Ron yelled at him.

Silver glared at him. "It was just a dementor! Anyway if I didn't get its attention away from Harry it would have gone for him! His soul would've been taken from him!" He panted a bit as he coughed. He then found a stick of chocolate in front of his face and he looked up to see a man with light brown hair that was flecked with some gray hair. He looked ill and exhausted and was wearing some shabby set of wizard's robes.

He guessed this was the Professor Lupin, Hermione mentioned. "Eat, it'll help. Don't worry its chocolate."

Silver rolled his eyes as he took it. "I know what it is." He munched on it and was glad to feel warmth go through his body.

Lupin grinned at him. "You must be that new student that Dumbledore mentioned." At this Silver scowled as Lupin chuckled. "No offense but you gave him a hard time to find you when you kept running for the past three years."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked surprised and stared at Silver who turned away from their gaze.

Lupin then stood up. "Well anyway, I'm going up front to talk with the driver. I'm sure we're nearly there to Hogwarts already." He then walked to the door and left the compartment, closing the door behind him.

Silver leaned back in his seat as he sighed. He looked at the three again and was getting annoyed. "What?" he growled.

Harry asked, "Why have you been running? You do something to Dumbledore?"

Silver shrugged as he glared out the window. "No. I was running because I didn't want to come to this school." This surprised the other three while Silver chuckled bitterly. "I never wanted to come. So I run away from home and started my life over. I didn't want to come since I would have to deal with my Uncle and to live up to my parents expectations." He rubbed his left forearm and rolled up his sleeve to look at it, glad to see the 'mark' wasn't there. He rolled it back down and crossed his arms.

He ignored all the other questions they asked him, especially ones that were asking who his Uncle was. He felt the train stop and he got his trunk and Blaze that flew onto his shoulder and left the compartment and train. He followed everyone to the carriages and smiled sadly as he saw the horses pulling them and the riders that were of course riding them, knowing what they were already. _'Thestals'_. He petted one as well as bow to the rider while a student stared at him confused. He went in a carriage and rode it towards the castle.

Silver was getting in a bad mood quickly as they got closer to the school. Once he felt the carriage stop, he jumped out of it and went up to the castle, Blaze flew off his shoulder to fly around their new environment. Silver stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked up to the castle with the other students who were either staring or whispering about him. He heard some ask who he was, why he was here, or if he had magical parents which made him roll his eyes at their stupid questions. Though he stopped at the stairs when he heard his name, "Silver!" He looked in the direction where it came from and saw the older witch from before and stared at her blankly as she walked over towards him.

She then stood near him looked at him through her spectacles. "If you would follow me, I will tell you of what the headmaster will do in your dilemma." She then turned and started walking and Silver grudgingly, followed after her, slouching. They then entered a room and he saw both Harry and Hermione in there as well and the room looked to be a hospital or nurse station for the school. He saw another woman come out as he heard her called 'Madam Pomfrey'and both the older women were fussing over Harry about the dementor and he couldn't help but chuckle at his expense. Though he stopped when the women started fussing over him as well and he had had enough.

He yelled annoyed, "Would you cut it out?! I'm bloody fine! Harry and I are completely fine and Lupin already gave us chocolate and everyone else!"

"Did he, now?" said Madam Pomfrey approvingly. "So we've finally got a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who knows his remedies?"

Then he heard the woman from before ask, "Are you sure you two are alright?"

Both he and Harry said at the same time, "Yes."

"Very well. Kindly wait outside for a moment while I talk to Miss Granger about her course schedule, then we can go and enjoy the feast together."

Both boys waited as the woman talked to Hermione and Silver asked, "Who was she?" He never got that lady's name yet and he was tired of calling her 'older woman' in his head.

Harry looked at him confused then remembered Silver never came to the school and answered, "That's Professor McGonagall. She's the head of Gryffindor house." Then he grinned at Silver. "Hope you'll be chosen to be in Gryffindor. It would be great to have you in it."

Silver smirked and nodded. "That would be great." Then he saw McGonagall and Hermione come to where they were and they headed towards the Great Hall, he believed. He saw four long tables filled with students and a worn hat on a stool in the middle of the room in front of the teacher's table. He watched as Harry and Hermione went to sit with Ron at one table and waved at them. He followed McGonagall as he saw an old man with a long beard stand up from the teacher's table and held his hands out to silence everyone in the room.

"Now before I get on with new things to say, one of which is important, we are to do the sorting of a student who has been delayed a bit to enter Hogwarts!"

Silver thought smug, _'Or that the student was always eluding your grasp to go.'_

"We will now sort this young man who is now a third year, to be sorted in his new house!"

He saw Professor McGonagall go to the worn out hat and lifted it as she called out, "Silver Snape." Silver cursed as he heard everyone whispering about his last name and looked in the direction of where Hermione, Ron, and Harry were sitting and saw they were staring him in shock. He gave a sad glance at them then his face went back to his annoyed expression as he walked up to the stool. He sat down on it as McGonagall put the hat on him and it covered his eyes a bit.

He was slightly surprised to hear a voice but then realized that it made sense to make the hat choose. "Hmm, interesting boy you are. Filled with wisdom, that would earn you Ravenclaw but so much Brains and smarts which would be good for Hufflepuff. Then again you have an enormous amount of courage and loyalty which is perfect for Gryffindor," he grinned and glanced at the three again and they were grinning as well though he stopped when he heard more, "though you are filled with cunning and greatness in you that would be great for Slytherin." Silver growled viciously at that which made the hat laugh. "Yes, very cunning indeed. This is a difficult choice but it better be…Slytherin!"

Silver froze at the name called and he yanked the hat off and threw it on the ground. He glared at it as it yelled, "Ow! Damn brat! Why'd you do that for?"

Silver snarled. "This some kind of joke! I will never acknowledge that dreaded house as anything!" He then glared at the teachers. "I've had enough of this! I'm out of here!" He then stomped off towards the exit but the doors closed before he could leave. He snarled once again and glared at the old man who was smiling at his display.

He said cheerfully, "I believe you were going to sit with the Slytherins, were you not?"

Silver glared at him and just went to one of the corners away from the Slytherins and sat down on the floor, crossing his arms annoyed. "Like hell I am old man."

Everyone was watching this and wondered why this student, a relative of Snape's was so adamant against going into Slytherin house.

Ron whispered to Hermione and Harry, "You know he was Snape's relative?"

Harry shook his head. "No. He was about to tell us his last name on the train but the dementor came before he could say it."

Hermione then injected, "Don't forget. He was saying that we would throw him out of the compartment once we knew his name. He probably thought since Snape's his relative, he would've thought we would hate him."

"Well that makes sense since no one likes Snape. Why should his relative even like him?" Ron asked as he stared at Silver.

Harry also looked at him. "I feel bad for him. He's bound to have some trouble with students since Snape is his rel-! Hang on…didn't he say that his Uncle was here?" He looked at the two shocked and they were also thinking the same thing. "You don't reckon that Snape's his Uncle, do you?"

Hermione blinked a bit as she saw the food reappear on the table as Dumbledore finished whatever he had said. "I don't know Harry. But," she looked at where Silver was, still on the floor in the corner, "we just can't let him stay in that corner."

Ron swallowed the food he could fit in his mouth and nodded. "Yeah. Let's go and see if he'll sit with us. No one should mind and since he pretty much refused to go into Slytherin, everyone shouldn't give him too much trouble."

All three nodded but before they could get out of their seats, they saw Snape stalk towards where Silver was sitting. They watched along with everybody in the Great Hall with bated breath.

Snape stopped infront of Silver, who peeked up at him before staring at the ground again. "What do you think you are doing nephew?"

Silver heard some gasps and whispers and shot an annoyed glare at Snape. "I'm sitting here, is what. I refuse to acknowledge Slytherin as my house. I would rather die than be in it." He heard more whispers and some people were staring in approval at him while the Slytherins stared in disgust and contempt.

Snape sneered. "I didn't raise you just so you could rebel against something so childish."

Silver snorted. "_I'm_ the one acting childish? I wasn't the one who had to force someone to come here against their will. That would put you beyond childish, don't you agree Uncle Severus?" He smirked as he finished as he saw a scowl appear on his Uncle's face.

Snape growled but then he had his own smirk. "I order you Silver," he smirked even more as he saw his nephew tense, "to go sit at the table where you belong. Now!"

Silver clenched his hands into fists as he stood up and glared at his Uncle viciously. "Yes…Uncle Severus…" He walked towards the Slytherin table but for some reason his feet carried him elsewhere making him confused along with everyone else in the Great Hall. He was heading towards where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting at and sat down next to Harry. He smirked and looked back at his Uncle to see he was seething. _'I feel more like I belong here.' _He was smug when he saw Snape head back to the teacher's table and frowned when he saw Dumbledore act as if nothing had happened._ 'Weird.'_ He looked back at the others who were also grinning at him and he looked around the Gryffindor table to see everyone was staring at him in awe or disgust.

A student that was disgusted by the sight of him sitting at their table hissed, "Why is a damn Slytherin here? He could just be pulling an act that the Slytherins told him to do." Before Silver could make a retort, another student glared at the other student at the table. "Would you stop? He seems alright. If anyone could stand and say they refuse to be in Slytherin is a good person still. He doesn't seem like the type to even be in it anyway." Silver stared at this student in surprise and gratitude for sticking up for him.

He looked back at the three and grinned then grabbed what he could of the food that was on the table. He had eaten an enormous amount which had rivaled Ron's appetite but he managed to not stuff his face like the boy was doing. Silver finished eating, giving a happy contented sigh. "Man that was pretty good. Didn't get to eat that much before."

This made Hermione, Ron and Harry stare at him in shock. Hermione asked, "You don't eat that much?"

Silver shook his head as he shrugged. "I didn't have that much money so I had to eat small rations of food that I could buy when I lived on my own."

Ron then asked curious, "Well what about before you runaway?" He didn't seem to notice that Silver had a dark look appear on his face as he clenched his hands tightly in fists as he shook in anger.

Silver growled, "I barely got by with one meal a day in that damn house." He still was shaking; Harry looked sympathetic towards him, knowing first hand at being mistreated by relatives.

"Did Snape starve you or something?" Ron continued to ask.

Silver shook his head as he gave a dry laugh. "Tch, I actually prefer living with him than with my so called 'parents'. More chance of me surviving with him than them." He then saw over his shoulder that the Slytherins were leaving to their common room but he made no effort to go follow them actually musing about just sleeping in the corridors or some empty classroom.

"Mr. Silver." Silver looked over to see Professor Dumbledore and gave him a glare as he turned his back to him. "I know you are upset at being in their house but you have to follow school rules." Silver glared at him once more before stiffly getting up and reluctantly followed the Slytherins. He waved at the three, "See you guys later." They waved back at him as he sighed and went where the Slytherins were going.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Silver was the first one dressed in the Slytherin dormitory and was the first to leave the Slytherin common room, not wanting to stay another minute. He looked at his schedule of what classes he was taking then went in search of his friends. He found them soon enough as they were heading to Divination at the top of the North tower.

Ron panted as well as Harry, "There's-got-to-be-some-sort-of-shortcut." They had climbed up seven staircases so it was reasonable of why he was tired but Silver seemed to be the only one not tired. They soon reached the top of the tower where they saw a trapdoor on the ceiling with the ladder down. They climbed up and the room was fairly strange. It looked more like someone's attic and an old fashioned tea shop. There were a couple small, circular tables with arm chairs near each one. The room smelled like perfume and the fire was burning making the room feel as if you want to sleep.

Silver headed to a table and sat at one by himself as the others sat at a table near him since they could only have three per table. Soon a woman came in looking unusual which Silver ignored as he grew bored with the class real quickly. He then paid back attention when hearing her name and that they were supposed to be drinking tea leaves. He grunted as his tea cup was filled with tea and made no move to drink it.

Seeing this Professor Trelawney came over to his table and asked in her misty voice, "Is something wrong dear? You having trouble reading your tea leaves?"

Silver snorted. "No, I just hate drinking tea. Tastes as good as dirty lake water." He heard Harry and Ron laugh and choke a bit on their own tea when hearing what Silver said. Though soon his cup was soon under his nose as he glared at Trelawney.

"Drink my dear. It will help see your future," Professor Trelawney insisted.

Silver scowled as he took the cup and drank the tea making a face at the taste. He stuck his tongue out as he complained, "Yuck! I take that back, dirty lake water tastes better than this!" He heard more laughs, some coming from the other boys in the class. Soon his cup was snatched away and Trelawney was staring at the tea leaves left in the cup until she shrieked and dropped it, it shattering.

Everyone was silent and scared at Trelawney's reaction to Silver's cup. Trelawney stared at Silver and her voice trembled in fear, "M-M-My dear! Y-Y-You have the darkest life I have ever seen." This made Silver freeze as he stared at her in disbelieve as his fists clenched tightly and trembled a bit. "Y-Y-You're future is split in half! I've never seen this happen with any of my students! One leading to light and courage while the other leads to pure darkness and hatred."

Silver stood up, grabbed his bag then hurriedly left the classroom and proceeded out of the tower. He was panting heavily as he leaned against the wall in the corridors in the halls as sweat dripped from his face. He rubbed his face and headed to the boys bathroom and washed his face and was glad when he soon heard that class was over and he headed back out for his next class. He soon found Hermione, Ron and Harry as they headed towards their Care of Magical Creatures class on the grounds.

Soon Silver smiled as he saw a tall man with a bushy beard and had some dead ferrets around his neck. He greeted, "Hello Hagrid."

Hagrid turned to the voice and smiled. "E'llo Silver! Didn't expect to see ye here." He then soon turned his attention to the whole class. "C'mon now, get a move on! Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!" They headed towards the forest but were only past a few trees before they made it to some paddock. There wasn't anything there. 

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" he called. "That's it- Make sure yeh can see- now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books-"

"How?" said the cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Eh?" said Hagrid.

"How do we open our books?" Malfoy repeated. He took out his copy of The Monster Book of Monsters, which he had bound shut with a length of rope. Other people took theirs out too; some, like Harry, had belted their book shut; others had crammed them inside tight bags or clamped them together with binder clips. Silver was the only one who didn't bind or tie up his book since it hadn't given him any type of trouble.

While Hagrid showed everyone how to open them, Silver took his own book out and before he could stroke the spine of the book, it opened on its own, lying on his hand. Some students saw this and were in awe of how the book just willingly opened to Silver.

Silver shrugged as he turned the page that Hagrid said and saw picture of a bird mixed with another animal. _'A chimera maybe?' _Soon he was broken out of his thoughts when he saw the same creature in the book appear with Hagrid along with other different colored ones.

Hagrid greeted, "Hippogriffs! Now you wan' ter know that abou' Hippogriffs is, they're proud. Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it will be the last thing yeh do."

Silver saw that Malfoy wasn't paying attention along with the same two boys from before on the train and were whispering to one another. This made him suspicious of the three. He didn't notice when Buckbeak as Hagrid called the grey hippogriff was running towards him until a shadow cast over him. The students screamed while Hagrid was running to stop Buckbeak.

Silver just looked at it while he was surprised that Buckbeak stopped in his tracks and bowed immediately to him. Everyone gasped and was in awe at this. Silver reached his hand out and petted and stroked Buckbeak who was closing his eyes in content. Hagrid beamed, "Well done Silver! Well done! Now I reckon he might' let yeh ride him!"

Silver froze and was about to run off but Hagrid grabbed him around the waist and hoisted him up. He struggled. "Hey! Put me down! I don't want to ride on him!" Though this was ignored as Hagrid settled him on Buckbeak's back and soon enough he was flying through the air on the creature. He wrapped his arms around Buckbeak's neck as he buried his face in his feathers but was enjoying the ride so far. Though he was glad when Buckbeak had once again landed back on the ground with the class. He got off and stroked Buckbeak once more on the beak then stood aside as other students took over the other hippogriffs and kept an eye on Malfoy and his lackeys as they took over Buckbeak.

Buckbeak had bowed to Malfoy and he was now patting his beak, looking disdainful. "This is easy. I knew it must've have been if the traitor could do it." Silver rolled his eyes at the name he was given while the Slytherins snickered. "I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" he was now looking at the hippogriff. "Are you, you great ugly brute?"

At these words, did Silver run towards Malfoy as Buckbeak went back on his hind legs. He pushed Malfoy away as he felt something tear his shoulder making him yell out in pain. They both landed on the dirt ground while Silver was clutching his shoulder, in pain as blood was seeping through his fingers. He panted and gasped as he looked at Malfoy, "You….alright?" Malfoy stared at him wide eyed and slowly nodded. Then Silver glared at him. "Next time don't be such an idiot and insult them! If you listened, this wouldn't have happened, you git!" This had then made Malfoy glare back and got off the ground, stomping away from Silver who was still kneeling on the ground, clutching his injured shoulder.

Harry, Ron and Hermione ran to his side along with Hagrid. Hermione asked scared and worried, "You alright Silver?"

Silver grinned, despite the agony of his wound. "Y-Yeah. It's nothing….Don't worry about it." He was getting pale and he took his robe off and saw he had three deep talon claw marks in his shoulder. "Well that's….not good." Buckbeak was back in the paddock as Hagrid had restrained him after attacking Silver. The hippogriff had his head down and was staring at Silver, despairingly, feeling guilty.

Silver struggled to get up, ignoring his friends' attempts to keep him down; he stumbled over to Buckbeak and smiled at him. "No worries Buckbeak. Not your fault." Then he was lifted from the ground as Hagrid carried him off to the castle to the Hospital Wing. He heard some mutterings of, "Why did the traitor help?" "He should have let the oaf take the blame since he's the cause of all this." "They never should have hired him."

These remarks made Silver pissed when the Slytherins were insulting Hagrid. He growled making Hagrid stop and some of the Slytherins as well. He gave them a chilling glare that made the Slytherins shiver in fear. "If you don't stop insulting Professor Hagrid, you won't have to worry about hippogriffs hurting you once I'm done with any of you." Hagrid proceeded to the Hospital Wing and once he entered, Madam Pomfrey came out and went to work on him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To be Continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vy: "That's it for now everyone! Not writing anymore since this chapter is long enough already."

Envy crossed his arms looking annoyed: "Should have let the beast kill Malfoy instead."

Vy rolls eyes: "If I did that then Hagrid would be fired and I need Malfoy still in the story later on."

Envy snorted and left the room.

Edward sighs: "Aren't you guys done fighting?"

Vy: "No. Anyway see you all next chapter." Waves


	3. Author's note

Author's note

Vy: I know that you guys were possibly looking forward to seeing if I had updated this story, though I have to apologize. I have told some people I would post sometime this month of October but I haven't the heart or energy to try and keep going, especially with getting a pm from a reader who is very critical with my stories. I'm not giving names or pointing the finger at anybody. I'm not saying I'm giving up this story, however I might possibly update either sometime close to Halloween or somewhere in November. I am not positive yet. However if possible, can you all try to either give me ideas or suggestions you think should be in the next chapter? I have some parts done in it but I am not sure what else to put since it is too short for my liking. Please try to be supportive and possibly help me get out of this funk so I can possibly update on this, I do want to finish, but I am slowly losing my heart in it.

Envy snarls as Vy exits room: I swear I'm close to strangling that one reader.

Edward sighs and tries to calm him down: Don't it won't do anything. We just have to see if Vy will be able to continue at all.

Envy still growling under his breath and looks at readers: If you readers and reviewers want Vy to keep going with this story or any of his other ones, please try to review or pm him some of your own ideas and suggestions so he won't have to resort having to discontinue this story or possibly take it down. Snape's relative is in danger of not continuing so please try and speak up so Vy doesn't lose his creative flow with this damn story.

Envy storms out as Edward looks at readers and reviewers, giving a sad smile: Please try and help us before this story is considered to being discontinued. *waves and follows after Envy*


End file.
